


Promise?

by FoxxayisGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just read, Love, Love Confessions, Ratings: PG, Romantic Fluff, Twincest, Twins, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: Just some fluffy stuff I have on my mind.





	Promise?

"Wait!" a young Jamie shouted from behind.

"You run like an old man,c'mon"Cersei teased her brother as she climbed up the hill.

It was the coolest day of summer.

The sun up in the air,a fresh summer breeze and peace.

Cersei's golden locks were shining and dancing all over her back.

Jamie felt himself sweating.

"For god's shake Cersei hold on a moment" Jamie laughed.

"Fine,fine" she gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's lie down here,it's so quiet and no one's going to notice" she suggested as she sat down and unlaced the first two strings of her dress.

Jamie sat down too.He stared at her.Her eyes had been closed.

He went next to her,close to her.

"I love you Cersei" he whispered and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too you fool"she answered and pulled him closer.

"Even when you make me climb up hills in the hot weather" he laughed.

"Don't be dramatic" she batted her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a moment,enjoying the sounds of nature,the incredible shade of the tree they had sat under but mostly the way they breathed next to each other.

"Let nothing tear us apart" Cersei said to break the silence.

Jamie only smiled,eyes closed.

"You promise?" Cersei asked.

"I promise" Jamie responded.

His eyes opened,and his lips crashed into Cersei's.

"Of course I promise"he completed and held her close.

If only they knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes,english is not my native language.Enjoy and hit on spme kudos if u liked it.  
> P.S my dog was on top of me when I was writing this:D


End file.
